Three Hours
by sunyshore
Summary: They've got three hours before Roark comes home. Now what? BYRON x RILEY IRONSHIPPING LEMON! Only click if you can handle extremely sexy guys with beards and steel bodies and their dapper gentlemen lovers. Oh yeah.


This is another Byron x Riley lemon!! Read only if you can handle extremely sexy guys with beards and their dapper little lovers.

"""

Roark said he'd be back in 3 hours.

Riley was no fool. He knew and understood all of Roark's little quirks. If Roark was upset, he would have said he was going home to Oreburgh. The fact that he planned to return for the duration of his stay in Canalave was a fact that spoke louder than words.

Byron hmphed and crossed his arms, gazing at the door Roark had vanished through. "Now where the heck is he going? Why's he gotta train all of a sudden? We were in the middle of a conversation..." He scratched the back of his head. "Sorta."

"Forget Roark," Riley mumbled, moving closer to Byron now, pressing their bodies together. "He's gone for the next three hours..." He smiled, walking his fingers up Byron's shoulder, then sliding then up the back of his neck and into his scruffy hair. "That was the best kiss you've ever given me."

"I've only kissed you like, three times," Byron mumbled, his face going pink. "Yeah, I dunno what I was thinkin', doin' that..."

Riley stood on his tiptoes, gently nibbling on Byron's neck, talking against his skin. "I know what I was thinking, when you did that." His hand groped at Byron's chest, the fingers sliding across every groove in every muscle. "Byron, come join me on the sofa." He start to take steps backwards towards the soft, lumpy couch, but Byron seemed reluctant.

"Riley, we just did that last night... and I got yelled at for it..."

"Well, I want to do it again, now, and this time we won't be yelled at." Riley sat on the end of the couch, then lowered himself down onto his back, holding his arms out towards Byron. Byron walked over and stared down at him, his face skeptical.

"Riley, that's cute, but if I got on top of you right now, you'd be crushed to death."

Riley sighed and swung his legs back onto the floor. "Fine, then - YOU lay down," he smiled, then reached up, tugging Byron down by his shirt and causing him to flop onto the sofa. Riley instantly crawled on top of him, pushing him onto his back. "There...that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Sure it was," Byron grumbled, propping himself up on his elbows. Riley blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel it against my leg."

Riley blushed deeply. "Oh... what I meant was laying down..." He squirmed around, trying to stop poking into Byron's thigh, only succeeding in adjusting himself so he was digging into Byron's crotch instead.

"Oh- erm... sorry..."

"Riley, keep that up and there's no way you can last an entire three hours."

Riley snorted. "Are you kidding me? I can't last three hours anyway... Byron, you make me so horny I just-"

"Gaaaah," Byron made a face, then pushed his hand against Riley's mouth. "I got the picture, man, I got it, sheesh." He pulled his hand away to reveal a very hurt looking dapper gentlemen.

"How come you made me shut up?"

"Actually, I was more imagining you slipping up and saying that in front of Roark," Byron chuckled. "Earlier I swear you'd forgotten he was there-"

"I did forget-"

"Well, there you have it."

Riley flopped down onto Byron's chest, laying his cheek flat against it, then sliding one of his hands under the nightshirt to gently rub a nipple. He felt Byron twitch underneath of him and grinned, tugging the shirt up, baring most of Byron's broad chest.

"Do you like that?"

Riley pressed his lips and tongue against the little nub, licking and sucking at it, and none too gently. He groped around with his other hand, then massaged the other nipple, pinching it between his fingers. Byron sighed softly, and Riley felt his cock swelling between their bodies. Excited, he continued to torment Byron's chest, carefully grinding his hips against the older man's.

"You'd better not be planning to do that for all this time," Byron grumbled. Riley looked up, and Byron blinked, startled by the charming and seductive face his handsome friend was now wearing.

"No, I don't plan to do it the whole time..." Riley scooted up, straddling Byron's stomach, trying to tug his shirt over his head. "Hold your arms out..."

Byron did as commanded. "Yeah, well - owch, that's my hair!! - what do you want me to do, eh?"

Riley immediatly pulled off his own shirt, then pressed his chest into Byron's, nibbling on his shoulder. He was blushing again, and didn't want Byron to see his face when he made his request. He struggled to turn his sexy voice back on.

"I want..."

"What?"

"I want you to..." Riley sighed, steadying himself. "I want you to..." He trailed off into mumbling.

"Speak up, man!"

"H- have... have intercourse with me!!" Riley gulped, burying his face in Byron's shoulder. Byron blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

"Sex, sex, Byron, sex!!" Riley finally sat up, his expression exasperated. "I want to - have sex with you!!"

Byron's face was completely bewildered and looked nothing like Riley had hoped it would. "But... isn't that what we've already done twi-"

"No, Byron - I..." Riley sighed heavily, bracing himself. "I want you to fuck me."

He watched his friend's eyes go wide.

"Wait... WHAT? How?? Riley-"

"No - it's okay!! I ... I know how... I think... wait..." Riley slid off of Byron's body, then hustled over to his makeup bag, rummaging through it. "I was hoping - so I bought... well I think it'll do... honestly I was going to ask Roark but he was being such a bitch..."

"Ask Roark what?" Byron sat up, looking thoroughly bewildered. Riley ignored it.

"Ah-hah!! Here it is..." Riley walked back over to the couch, sitting on Byron's tummy again and pushing him back into the pillows. "Byron... I think this is out of your league... so will you trust me? I want to make you feel good, that's all."

Byron looked suspicious. "Sure, I trust you, but-"

"The, hush." Riley put a smooth finger against his lover's lips, then smiled and scooted down between his legs, unbuckling his pants and starting to slide them and his boxers away. He paused. "Do you - is it okay if... do you mind being naked...?"

"Do I have a choice? I don't even know what you're gonna do to me now."

Riley grinned. "Then: No, you don't have a choice!" He stood up to tug the rest of Byron's clothing off, then paused to stare at his nude form. His full erection was gigantic - long, but not too thick... Riley excitedly pondered how to make this work, then clapped his hands together. "Okay, I got it! Just... stay there, Byron."

Byron watched curiously as Riley peeled off his own clothing, revealing his tall, thin body. The younger man delicately stepped up onto the couch between Byron's legs, then lowered himself down, eyeing his cock hungrily. Byron shivered, watching as Riley revealed a small bottle, from the end of which he squeezed out a generous amount of lotion. Then he rubbed his palms together.

"What ...what are you doing?" Byron couldn't have looked more perplexed.

"Warming it up, sweetie, it was kind of cold, and I don't want to be kicked," Riley said softly, before lowering one hand, wrapping it around his friends erection. Byron shivered, closing his eyes as Riley massaged him, completely coating his cock in the slick lotion. He heard Riley take a sharp intake of breath, and his eyes snapped open. His other hand had disappeared, twisted behind his own back.

"What are you doing?"

"Nn... getting ready..." Riley paused, then raised both of his hands, staring at them. "You know what - I'm done getting ready. Lay back and relax, sweetie."

"Why do you keep callin' me that?"

"That's what I feel like calling you," Riley answered, blushing. He lifted his hips up, gripping Byron's cock and holding it steady underneath himself. He gulped nervously, pushing his entrance against the tip. It felt wet and slick, and he twitched his hips down, yelping in surprise as he felt the head pop inside himself. Byron gasped, reaching up to grab Riley's arm.

"Riley-! You... I..."

"I want this... Byron..." Riley's eyes met Byron's blue-grey ones, and Byron suddenly felt overwhelmed by all the sexy charms Riley had turned on. He was so handsome...

"It doesn't... I'm not... hurting you...?"

"No," Riley breathed, and he lowered his body down further, gasping as he plunged Byron deeper into his own body. "I - aah... it feels... it feels good... y...you're really big... it just... nng... takes a minute to get used to..." Panting for air, he continued until he was sitting fully in Byron's lap, and he stared with with half-closed eyes at his lover, incredibly happy for where he was at this moment. "I'm gonna... start moving... okay?"

"Yeah..." Byron sighed, his eyes closing, his lips parted from his labored breathing. Riley drank in this sexy scene for a moment before lifting his body back up, then lowering it down again, moaning softly as Byron's cock filled him again, grazing against a spot that made stars burst behind his eyes. "A-ah..."

"Nn," Byron grunted, his hips twitching up against Riley's. Riley bent down, slipping his tongue between Byron's parted lips, kissing him deeply. He felt his entire body tingle with happiness as Byron's tongue pushed back against his, and he lifted his hips and brought them down again, moaning once more into his mouth. Byron pulled away after a few minutes of the slow, repeated grinding motion, his face flushed, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Riley... come here." He sat up and wrapped his arms tight around the smaller man, twisting around so he could lean against the back of the sofa. Riley stared hard at him, feeling drunk from happiness. He leaned wordlessly against Byron's body as the arms wrapped around him tightened, and he felt himself being lifted. He cried out as he was pulled down suddenly, the motion intensified as Byron thrust his hips up at the same time.

"Byron-!!"

Byron tightened his arms around Riley's back. "Did it hurt...?"

"No... more... y...you can go faster..." Riley felt like crying from joy at Byron taking the lead, and buried his face in his burgundy hair as he thrust inside again, then again, then again, each time sending shocks of pleasure through Riley's entire body. He began to eagerly thrust his hips in time with Byron, grinding his cock against his lover's washboard abs.

"Oh god... oh-! Oh... god... Byron..." Riley gasped and cried out as Byron gripped him even tightly, pounding into him without remorse now. Riley felt his body tingling, his vision going blurry. "Oh god oh god oh god-!"

His nails dug into Byron's arms as he came, spilling himself between their bodies. A moment later Byron's body went stiff, his hips lifting up and pressing deep inside of Riley, and Riley could feel Byron throbbing inside of him. They slid back down horizontally, Riley lying limply on top of older man. He lifted his head, smiling, and inched forward, nuzzling his nose into the older man's beard before laying his cheek down on his chest, enjoying the feeling of Byron's heavy breathing.

"...Riley..."

"Mm?"

"'M really sleepy now..."

Riley laughed a little, closing his eyes. "Me too."

They were both fast asleep in another minute.

"""

Roark headed back after three hours, just as he had promised, his head full of an hour long phone call from Volkner, and his tummy full of three scoops of ice cream and a soft pretzel. He pushed the door open, slipping his shoes off and stepping into the living room. He hadn't been worried that anything would be amiss when he returned.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes locked on the sofa.

He stared.

His mouth fell open.

Then he yelled.

"OH MY GOD - OH MY GOD!! DAD!!"

Byron's head snapped up, and he grinned at his freaking out son.

"What?"

"WHAT are you guys doing - ohmigod!!"

Riley popped up from behind Byron, also grinning. "What does it look like?"

Roark stared, then stuck an arm out, pointing at his Dad's head. His hair had been combed, and Riley's hat sat perched on top of it. He was wearing a black shirt, and they sat facing each other, crossed-legged on the couch. Riley had Byron's hand clutched tight in his own, and was delicately grooming dirt out from under his nails.

Roark wiped his eyes. "Y...you're playing dress up... I don't believe this... you've been playing dress up the entire time I was gone..."

Riley scoffed. "It's not DRESS UP, Roarkie, it's proper grooming. Besides, doesn't he look so cute in my hat?"

"Yeah, don't I look so cute in this hat?" Byron piped up. Roark threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Dad - please tell me this isn't a permanent thing. I NEVER want to walk in on this scene again. I am going to have a bath before dinner now." Roark stomped away, hmmp'ing as he passed the sofa.

His Dad and best friend sat silent for a moment, then turned and grinned at each other.

"""  
END!


End file.
